The Nether
The Nether, also known as Hell, The Seven Hells, and The Underworld, is a Realm consisting of seven different smaller realms. The Nether is generally regarded as an evil place where horrible and powerful beings live. The seven realms are: The Realm of Deceit, The Realm of Darkness, The Realm of Madness, The Realm of Ice, The Realm of Drought, The Realm of Torture, and The Realm of Devils. Realm of Deceit The first realm within the Nether is the Realm of Deceit also known as Stymphalia. Most who enter the Nether have to travel through this realm to venture further. Many legends surround it with one of the more popular ones being that it was created as a cruel prank to those entering Hell. One would think they've achieved an afterlife of peace and beauty until they experience the pain of the realm. Those entering the realm find themselves wearing fancy clothes. : Residents The Realm of Deceit is home to the Succubi and the Incubi. Like the realm, these creatures appear exceptionally handsome or beautiful but are manipulative and deadly. Like all beings native to the Nether, they are purely evil beings. One would be foolish to trust them. Also found in this realm are a variety of dangerous animals. The two that are most notable would be the Manphus Deer and the Stymphalian birds. Manphus deer have red tinted fur and two canines used to aid in eating flesh. Stymphalian birds resemble birds of paradise but are also carnivorous and extremely aggressive. Their feathers are sharp as metal, as are their beaks and claws. : Geography The realm is exceptionally notable for it's landscape. Rolling green fields cover the land with clovers and flowers popping up throughout. Trees resemble cherry blossoms, golden leaf oak trees, as well as trees with fruits. Clear springs and ponds of water appear as well. Anyone traveling will find more beautiful and interesting things the further they travel. Yet, as with everything else here, everything holds dangers to travelers. The food and water is poisonous and walking through the grass kicks up a deadly pollen. At first glance this golden shimmering powder is pleasant to watch and doesn't seem harmful. However, after some time the person who was around it feels burning and swelling. Internal bleeding, vomiting, and a slew of other symptoms occur. Realm of Darkness complete darkness, can't see anything but far off dim lanterns. Notably boats with wraiths who enjoy making promises of taking the passengers to a destination then in the ocean turn off the lanterns and push them into the water, disorienting them and leaving them to potentially be lost forever underwater in complete darkness. Those entering wear rags. Chiron, wraith Realm of Madness sprawling maze which seems impossible to escape from. Master of this realm is a powerful mage who knows it completely and changes things in the maze on a whim. Those entering may find themselves missing a limb, or have odd differences between their usual selves and how they find themselves in this realm. Minotaur Realm of Ice Those entering find themselves nude, touching anything stings from the cold, including walking. The banshees derive pleasure in absorbing heat from the victims. Banshee, thermivore (leaves frozen corpses behind) Realm of Drought insane heat, djinns appear and grant wishes : "water'= drowning or being blasted by high pressure water, dropped from huge height into water, etc Djinn Realm of Torture Ground is made of nails that suddenly portrude from the ground then go back in, words taunt beings constantly Realm of Devils The devils are extremely powerful